The way it Should be
by tasha27
Summary: I, Lily Evans am sitting under the beech tree. The same beech tree where James Potter used to sit with his friends. … all that was before he got a girlfriend. JL. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You should know that already.**

The Way it should be

I, Lily Evans am sitting under the beech tree. The same beech tree where James Potter used to sit with his friends.

Planning pranks. Ruffling his hair. Picking on Snape.

… all that was before he got a girlfriend.

You may be wondering why I even care. He used to irritate me beyond no end. Now he is the Head Boy to my Head Girl. We've become friends, and over meetings and patrols… I slowly began to fall in love with him.

It was two weeks ago that I realized this, and as I was mustering up all my courage to tell him, he walks into our Head's common room with a goofy grin on his face - a grin he used to always give me.

"_Lily! Guess what?!" he says, bounding up to me._

"_What?" I ask, smiling back. You just can't help but smile when you're around James Potter._

"_You know Gabrielle from Ravenclaw right?"_

"_Yeah," I say__,__ my heart beginning to sink to my stomach, fearing what was coming._

"_Well, we're dating now! Isn't that great?!" he says with such happiness._

As those words sink into my head, I have the urge to run, so I do.

"_Lily! Lily, wait up!"_ I heard him shout from behind me.

I keep running, until I can't run any longer.

x

Ever since that day two weeks ago, I have avoided James Potter, and well, he hasn't done much to find me anyway. Not only am I sitting here under the beech tree to remember all the things James used to do, but I'm avoiding my return to my room because I don't want to run into James snogging Gabrielle.

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" I hear a voice, and as I open my eyes I see the boy I am in love with. The same boy I am trying to avoid.

"Go away," I grumble.

"Lily, we have to go inside," he says dismissing my last reply.

"Leave me alone. What are you doing here anyway?"

"After I walked Gabrielle to Ravenclaw tower, I realized you didn't come back yet so I went looking for you; now come on, let's get inside."

"Alright..." I sigh.

As we make our way to the castle, I feel a tingling sensation, and when I look down, I see it. James is holding my hand. He notices me looking and smiles. My smile fades as I come to my senses and realize that he has a girlfriend. He should be holding her hand, not mine. I pull my hand away and start running.

"Lily! What's going on?" he shouts.

He catches up to me easily and spins me around to face him. I avoid his gaze and he cups my cheek in his hand as he leans forward. As our faces move closer my mind is numbed by his scent and I can scarcely breathe. Our lips meet in a chaste kiss and as the kiss becomes deeper; yet again I realize my mistake and pull away.

I won't deny that it is the best kiss I have ever had, out of the few that I've ever experienced, but I can't do this.

"James, please leave me alone." I say, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

_No. No crying. I will not cry._

"Lily what is going on? I don't understand." he says with an adorable confused expression on his face.

I sigh realizing that I have to confess.

"The day you and Gabby started dating, I was going to tell you that I lo- that I fancy you a great deal, but I never got the chance and I avoided you because I couldn't stand seeing you with her."

"So there you go James Potter, now you can go and brag to all your mates that you snogged Lily Evans and now that you've moved on, she loves you." I finish.

"Lily, come on, you know I'm not like that anymore, and Gabby broke up with me tonight because she knew that my heart belongs to someone else, and it has ever since first year. It has always belonged to you Lily." James explains with a happy smile.

And as he leans in for another kiss, I know that everything is the way it should be.

**Authors note: Well, here's another story! If you have any ideas for another one message me and I'll see what I can do. **_**I would like to thank my beta (gryffindork2007) for all the help!**_** Thanks for reading, and please review. **

**-Tasha27.**


End file.
